The Calypso Diaries
by KittyoftheNight
Summary: Hi,my name is Calypso Malfoy. I know what you're thinking,Malfoy?Yes,I'm Draco's little sister,the youngest Malfoy.I'm here to tell you my story of growing up with my deranged,but loveable family.Its a story of forbidden love,friendship,death,and mystery.
1. Prolouge

**The Calypso Diaries**

**Prolouge**

My life was like any other girl's growing up, except that I grew up with a man bent on the genocide of those he thought were inferior to him. My mother, though not as insane as he went along with his plans, even though she never really seemed into it. It was like she was merely going through the motions as she was taught these beliefs from a young age. My brother, Draco, wasn't nearly as bad as everyone thought he was. He merely acted the way that he did to try and procure our father's love, something for which he never truly gave to anyone. Regardless, I still believe our father truly did love us, in his own twisted way. Then, there was my aunt Bellatrix, she was insane as can be. I believe Aunt Bellatrix was bent on proving to everyone that she was truly a Black, a person bent on the belief of blood purity. Personally, I believe that Aunt Bellatrix was merely a lost cause.

Enough about my family life though. My name is Calypso Aquila Malfoy. I am the second child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. I'm also one year younger than my brother Draco. Many people say that I resemble my mother, with my long wavy light blonde hair, full lips, and cerulean blue eyes. Also, strangely enough, my skin is a sort of peach color which contrasts with my family's natural paleness.

Also, another thing that divides me from my family is that I was sorted into Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. I can still remember my familys slight disapproval, but they were grateful that it wasn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

Now, let me tell you my story over my 7 years at Hogwarts.

**Alright everyone, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. I must also inform you that this is technically a co write, be sure to give thanks to AnimeMomo who is writing along side me. She was the one that originally came with the idea. I've adopted it and supplimented it. Adding more with my own artistic flare. Anyway, please don't forget to REVIEW and MESSAGE me with your thoughts and feeling on this story. Ideas are always welcomed since we are in need of them. Thanks everyone!**


	2. Ch 1: Diagon Alley

**This is a co write between me and AnimeMomo.**

**The Calypso Diaries**

**Chapter 1**

**Diagon Alley**

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we please go in this one?" I cried, tugging at his cloak as we walked down the street.

At this point, I'd already gotten my wand, the item in question already safely tucked away into the pocket of my own cloak. It was 11 inches of beautiful white Holly wood, the core being that of dragon hearts strings. It was far different from my brothers dark 10 inch wand; Hawthrone wood with unicorn hair core. Regardless, I still liked it. Now, we were wandering around, preparing to pay for our school books. My father thought it best that we each have our own, that way Draco could do what ever he wanted to his and I'd always have a new one. Personally though, I wouldn't mind having Draco's old books, but my father saw it differently.

The shop that I had asked about though was a candy shop, one currently featuring that of muggle sweet confections. My favorite being that of cotton candy, the yummy fluffiness and sugary clouds, music to my tastebuds.

"I'll take her father," my brother offered, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled up at my father, a pleading look in my eyes.

"Very well," he sighed, placing a few coins in my brothers now out stretched hand.

Draco then took the money quickly, tugging me along with him as he walked toward the sweets shop, his hand in mine.

"Are you really goinng to let me get something Draco?" I asked, peering up at him.

He had a sly smile on his face as he pushed the door open, allowing me inside, following behind me as I ran forward toward the corner of the store.

"Maybe, if you're good," he teased half heartedly, watching as I eyed the taffy machine.

"Please, Draco?" I whined, giving him my best puppy dog eyes look.

"Alright, alright," he said, finally caving in.

I was always good at that, getting him to do as I asked. Unfortunately, it didn't always work though.

"Yay!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms tightly around his middle.

He hugged back easily, before ruffling my hair as he always did, a small snicker escaping his lips. He was always like this.

"Draco!" I cried, wriggling out of his grip and running toward the front counter, my eyes falling upon a bunch of small sized cake like things.

I wasn't quite sure what they were, but they looked good, being covered in powdered sugar on top. It was then that the owner stepped forward, a smile on his face as he gazed down at me.

"Would you like to try one love?" he asked, gesturing toward the doughy rounds.

"Yes please," I said, jumping at the chance for a free sample.

"Alright then, here you go little miss," he smiled, pulling one out for me try.

I took it from his hand, eagerly wanting a taste of it. Then, before I knew it, it was in my mouth.

The taste of sweet sugar met my tastebuds, sending it for a twist as the flavor soaked in. I nearly let out a moan from the flavor, a smile curling onto my face.

"Let me try," Draco said, taking the other half from my hand and stuffing it in his mouth.

I whined as he did this, frowning in contempt.

"Draco!" I cried, feelings my eyes water.

"Oh, stop whining already," he said, wipping his mouth on his sleeve. "We'll take two dozen," he announced, my eyes widening as my frown turned into a smile.

"Very well then," the man nodded, pulling two dozen sugary confections from under the counter and wrapping them up in a bag. "Here you go," he smiled.

Draco then snatched them out of his hand, tossing a few coins onto the counter, and pulled me out of the shop.

"Come on, father's waiting for us," Draco told me, tugging me toward Flourish and Blotts.

"That's right, we have to pick up our books," I pointed out, realizing that I had nearly forgotten.

"Well, come on then," he tugged, shoving a few people out of the way in front of the store.

"Draco," I huffed, watching him shove people.

"Where is he?" he voiced aloud, looking around the shop.

"I don't think he's here," I mumbled, staying close to my brother as he pulled me up the stairs.

This gave us a better vantage point, allowing us to see everything around us without being in the way.

"Hey, Draco, who's that?" I asked curiously, leaning over the railing.

"What, Father hasn't mentioned him to you?" he asked, raising a brow in question.

"No, I don't think so."

"That's Gilderoy Lockhart, the man that's 'done it all'," he said distastefully, looking down at everyone with disgust.

The problem was, his eyes didn't seem to be on Lockhart, but someone else down in the crowd instead. All I heard though was a bunch of clapping as the man below stood before everyone. I even heard something mentioned about Witch Week's most charming smile. The mere mention of that made me cringe as I observed the man.

"This man, is a bafoon," I mumbled, watching as he gave a cheezey smile.

The smile itself was far too fake for my liking though. Then, the next thing I know, he's pulling someone forward. A name was heard among the crowd, but I couldn't quite hear it with everyone talking.

"Draco," I said suddenly, tugging on his sleeve. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing toward the boy.

At this point, he was being held in an uncomfortable hold by Lockhart.

"You've got to be kidding me," he mumbled, wrinkling his nose. "That's Harry Potter," he spat, pushing away from the rail.

I merely ignored the tone in his voice, gazing down at the young man, his brown hair nearly managing to curtain his eyes. He was cute, I'd give him that much.

The sound of Lockhart's voice brought me back to the atmosphere around me though, making me open my ears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is, when young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me," he started.

Clapping erupted from the crowd.

"Which, incidentally is celebrating its 27th week at the top of the Daily Prophets best seller list," he announced, making me roll my eyes.

"Shouldn't Father be here by now?" I asked, turning toward my brother for a moment, only to find him looking through a book.

"He had no idea that he would in fact be leaving, with my entire collective work, free of charge," he smiled, shoving the large collection of books into Harry's arms as he smiled for the cameras.

From there , Harry walked off into the crowd, though my eyes remained on my brother.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I asked warily, watching as he tore a page from the book he was looking at, closing it and setting back down on another pile of books.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco asked hottily, walking down to the bottom of the stairs to face Harry, and others whom I assumed were his friends. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a book shop without making the front page," he nearly growled.

"Leave him along, Malfoy," a little red headed girl growled, a braid hanging down by either side of her head.

"Oh, look Potter, got yourself a little girlfriend," Draco sneered.

At that very moment, our father came through the door, catching Draco by the shoulder with the top of his cane.

"Now, now, Draco, play nicely," my father said lightly, casually looking toward the stairs.

"Daddy!" I cried, running forward and wrapping my arms around him.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around me, giving me a light sqeeze. His eyes then turned toward Harry, the boy catching his full interest.

"Mr. Potter, Lucius Malfoy," he introduced, holding his hand out to shake.

Harry took it without much hesitation, my father pulling him closer a moment later as he let go of me, allowing me to stand beside my brother.

"Forgive me," my father apologized, brushing Harry's bangs out of his face with the tip of his cane. "Your scar is legend," he started, "as is the wizard that gave it to you."

I remained silent at this, knowing full well whom my father was talking about.

"Voldemort killed my parents," Harry said. "He was nothing more than a murderer," Harry told him, keeping eye contact with him as he spoke, his eyes trailing toward me for a breif moment.

"You must be very brave to mention his name or perhaps very foolish," my father spoke.

"Fear of a name only increases fear within itself," the other girl spoke, her words sounding as though they had come straight from a book.

Hearing this, I could already tell who she was. Draco had spoken of her quite often in letters, telling of how she was a muggle born among other things, the second being her brains and knowledge.

"You must be Hermione Granger," I greeted, trying my best to smile as I looked at her slightly intimidating form.

"Yes, Draco's told us all about you," my father said smoothly. "And your parents," he added, turning his eyes toward a man and woman whom were talking to someone else that I presumed to be the parents of Harry's red headed friends. "Muggles, aren't they?" he asked.

"Father," I chided, furrowing my brows.

Sadly, I knew where he was going with this.

"Let me guess," he started, looking around him as he looked at the red headed boy standing beside Harry. "Red hair, vacant expression," he paused for a moment, reaching forward and grabbing the raggedy leather bound book from the young girls cauldron. "Tatty second hand book… You must be the Weasely's," he concluded.

"Father," I tried again, looking between him and the others.

"Quite Calypso, Daddy's speaking," he said evenly, making me sigh.

Draco merely placed his hand on my shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, before allowing his hand to come down and grip my hand.

"Children, it's hot in here, let's go outside," a man said, stepping forward as though to put distance between them and my father.

"Mr. Senar," my father breathed, the name sounding like the word senile.

"Draco," I whispered, using my other hand to tug on his sleeve.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, looking down at me.

"I don't like this," I whined softly, unknowingly catching the attention of a few.

"Shh," he whispered, though that didn't stop me as I tugged on his sleeve again.

"Draco," I cried softly, wanting more than anything to be away from this argument.

I hated it when Father was like this, acting as though everyone else was below him. That was one of the reasons why Draco was my only friend, both he and Dobby to be precise. Although, Dobby was a house elf. He was also bound to our family, bound to servitude forever as my father said. In my father's eyes, Dobby was nothing more than a slave, something to kick around.

"Father?" I nearly whimpered, looking between him and my brother.

This seemed to catch his attention, his eyes turning toward me as he silenced his words for a moment.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, his face never changing.

I bit my lower lip for a moment as all eyes rested on me, some curious, others slightly oblivious.

"Can we go, please?" I asked hesitantly, not wishing to hear further arguing.

I then watched as he closed his eyes for a moment, before looking else where. Perhaps I had embarrassed him, I wasn't sure, but Draco's hand still held mine.

"I'll see you at work, Arthur," Father said curtly, turning his back to everyone. "Draco, Calypso," he said quickly, gesturing toward the door, before walking out his own self.

Draco then pulled me forward with him, tugging me along.

"I'll see you at school," he said, getting in their faces, before turning turning toward the door.

I merely looked over my shoulder, eyes connecting with everyone elses. They just stared at me as Draco pulled me out the door as I uttered a small farwell, waving sadly when Draco wasn't looking.

"I didn't know that he had a sister, did you?"

**Okay everyone, this is technically the first chapter for this story. Though, I want to remind you that this is technically a cowrite between me and my friend AnimeMomo. Anyway, please, let me know what you think? This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic. So, remember to REVIEW and MESSAGE me with your thoughts and feelings. And for those of you that are new to my writing, I hope you enjoy! :) Thanks everyone! And remember you do NOT have to have an account to review!**


	3. Ch 2: Train RideOff To Hogwarts We Go

**The Calypso Diaries**

**Chapter 2**

**Train Ride/To Hogwarts We Go**

The sound of whistles met my ears as I pushed my trolly along, the wheels turning against the cobble stone floor. Draco was ahead of me, his stacked just a bit higher than mine, with the owl's cage riding on top. His owl, Hyperion , merely screeched as they went over a bump, Draco's face scrunching up at the pitch. I merely snickered at this, trying not to draw attention to myself as I moved along, our parents following close behind.

"Alright, who's first?" Father asked, standing beside my mother.

"Why not Calypso?" Draco grinned, glancing over at me as I stuck my tongue out.

I still found the idea of running through a wall strange, but Father saw nothing strange about it. No, he'd merely push us along, telling us to get on with it.

"Calypso, darling, you go first," Mother said, brushing her hair behind her.

"But," I started to protest, Draco's hand finding the top of my head a moment later.

"Just get on with it," he said, before pushing me toward the column.

"Daddy!" I cried, but it did me little good as he raised his brow, gesturing for me to go. "Fine," I pouted, turning to face the column. "Just breathe," I whispered to myself, before closing my eyes.

A moment later, I went running at it, keeping my eyes squeezed shut. I feel the change around me the moment that I went through, my eyes opening to look at everything around me. I didn't have much time to stand there and look at everything though as Draco came barreling through, nearly ramming into me as he came through to the other side.

"Draco!" I cried out, shoving myself up against my cart, watching as a grin appeared on his face. "You jerk!"

He'd done it on purpose, I just knew it.

"You did that on purpose!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"And if I did?" he asked, a cocky air around him as he folded his arms over his chest in a superior way.

Seconds later, our parents came walking through, heads held high.

"Daddy, Daddy, Draco's being mean to me!" I cried, running forward and tugging on his sleeve.

"Must I remind you, we are in public?" he asked, looking between the two of us.

"But," I started, feeling ready to cry.

My father settled that though by placing his hand gently a top my head, petting my hair softly.

"Now, Draco, be nice to your sister," he chided, giving him a stern look.

"Yes, Draco, treat your sister properly," my mother told him, only resulting in the rolling of his eyes.

"Draco," came the sound of my father's voice. "Show some respect."

"Yes, Father," Draco grumbled.

"Now, Calypso," my father said, turning back to me as he placed both hands upon my shoulders. "Daddy has a surprise for you," my father smiled, something which was rare depending on the intent that it held.

"Really?" I asked in excitement, eyes widening with joy and anticipation. "What is it?"

"Dobby!" Father called sharply, the sound of the air changing a moment later.

I was used to this sound, something that told me when my friend was near.

There, Dobby stood before me, a small bundle in his arms. I knew within moments what it was, a small whine emitting from it.

"Daddy?" I breathed, looking from him to Dobby and back again.

I had to make sure that it was for sure, that this wasn't some joke.

"Is it really?" I asked, swallowing for a moment.

"It is," he nodded, pulling the cloth away to reveal a small ball of golden fur.

"Oh my…" I nearly let out a squeal as I launched myself onto Dobby, hugging him and the puppy.

I was so happy that I could barely control myself. I'd never imagined that my father would actually get me a puppy. I was so happy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed, quickly turning to my father and latching myself to his waist as best I could.

He merely chuckled, drapping his arms loosely around my small form, his fingers brushing my back. This was the best present that he'd ever given me.

"How come she gets a puppy and all I got was this bloody owl?" Draco asked, a faint glare set upon his face as he gestured toward his pet.

"Because she needs something more…sociable," Father said, trying to pick the appropriate word. "Now, all he needs is a name," he told me, looking down at me.

A smile slid across my face as I turned back toward Dobby, looking down at the puppy in his arms. I then crouched down in front of him, petting the small canine on the head. He turned to me, blinking his eyes tiredly, before trying to lick my hand.

"I think I'll call him…Duke," I grinned, turning to look back at my father for approval.

"That sounds rather appropriate," he nodded, stacking his hands on top the head of his cane, the silver of the snakes head gleaming in the light.

"Do you really think they'll let me keep him at school though?" I asked, slightly worried that there would be a problem.

"Of course, why wouldn't they?" he asked, sounding as though he knew something that I didn't.

I smiled at his words, before hearing the sound of the trains whistle, the sound coming out loud to my ears. It was a signal that it was nearing time to leave.

"Alright, children, off you go. It's time to leave," Mother said.

"But," I started, looking between her and Father.

As usual, Father gave me a look, before nodding his head. Yes, it was time to go.

"Come now child, we'll see each other again," Father promised, kneeling down in front of me.

I felt like crying as I stood there, a faint sniffle escaping.

"Come," he said, opening his arms.

I then came forward, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, tears welling up in my eyes. I then felt him wrapping his arms around me, holding me close as a few tears fell, soaking into the skin of his neck. I'd never been away from my father before, so this was hard for me.

"Now, now, Calypso, no need to cry," he cooed, kissing the top of my head.

"Cry baby," Draco muttered, earning a hard look from my father.

"Now, I want you to dry those tears and hold your head up high," Father told me, fingers gripping my chin lightly.

"But," I started again, sounding like a broken record at this point, the muggle phrase coming to mind.

"No buts," he said firmly.

"Yes, Father," I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Head high," he reminded me, tilting my head up with the tip of his cane.

"All aboard!" the conductor called, catching our attention.

"Time to go children," Father said, letting go of me. "Now, Draco, I expect you to look after your sister," he told him, placing his hand on top of my head for just a moment.

"Yes, Father," Draco nodded, taking my hand before turning toward the train.

"Wait, my puppy!" I cried, reaching toward Dobby.

"Dobby!" my father commanded.

"Yes, Master," Dobby replied quietly, using his magic to guide our luggage toward the train, while he followed behind us.

"Make me proud, Calypso," Father said, giving me a small nod as he stood with Mother, a proud look on their faces as Draco dragged me onto the train.

T

"Come on, this way," Draco said, tugging me along behind him to a section of the train.

He managed to find a compartment that was half empty, swiftly kicking a first and second year out. I felt sorry for them as they scrambled out, Draco throwing their belongings out onto the floor, flinging the door shut afterwards.

"There, much better," he smirked, kicking back as he settled himself into a seat.

I just sighed as I looked at him, shaking my head, before sitting down my own self.

"I want my puppy," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

Dobby appeared in the compartment a moment later, puppy in hands as he smiled at me.

"Puppy Mistress Cali," Dobby smiled, holding him out for me to take.

Draco frowned at this, glaring at Dobby.

"Show some respect slave," Draco spat, shoving him with his foot.

"Draco, stop it!" I cried, glaring at my brother. "Leave him alone."

"Please, Mistress," Dobby tried, not wanting me to get in trouble for standing up for him.

"No," I said, stomping my foot, my puppy in my arms.

"Cali, sit down," Draco said sternly, a warning in his voice.

I bit my lip at this, looking from him to Dobby. Dobby gave me a pleading look, not wishing for any further trouble.

"Please, Mistress," he said again, brows furrowing together.

"But," I started, mouth opening, only to close a moment later.

"Please?" Dobby begged.

I let out a small whine before sitting back down, a feeling of defeat washing over me.

"Git," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked sharply, a hard look on his face as he looked toward me.

"Nothing," I said quickly, feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Dobby will leave young Master and Mistress in peace," Dobby said quietly, bowing his head before disappearing.

Before we knew it, two boys were walking into the compartment, one round while the other was tall. Their eyes went straight toward me, a brow quirking in question as the tall one looked down at me. I could tell they were in Slytherin like my brother due to their robes, the green snake insignia showing proudly on their cloaks.

"This your girlfriend, Draco?" the tall one asked, looking me over for a moment.

The look he was giving me made me uncomfortable, causing me to hold Duke closer, a small whine coming from him as I held him to my chest.

"No, you buffoon! She's my sister," Draco said in annoyance.

"I didn't know you had a sister," the other said.

"Well, I talk about her enough," Draco said, getting even more annoyed.

"Draco," I whined. "Who are these guys?"

"Huh?" he looked at me for a moment, before turning to the two idiots in front of us. "Well, this is Crabbe," he pointed to the chubby one. "This is Goyle," he said, pointing to the tall one that was eyeing me.

"And you?" Goyle asked.

"C-Calypso," I stammered.

"You're pretty," Crabbe said suddenly, earning a glare from my brother.

"Stop gawking at my sister!" Draco shouted, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, I was, uh," he stuttered, trying to get a proper word in while

Draco glared at him.

"That's what I thought," Draco said, releasing him and pushing him away.

T

"Draco, I'm hungry," I whined, my legs curled up on the seat.

"Crabbe," Draco said curtly. "Get something from the trolley," Draco ordered.

"Right," Crabbe nodded, getting up from his seat beside Draco and walking outside.

"So, this is your first year, aye?" Goyle asked from beside me, Draco's eyes watching him closely.

"Yes," I nodded, eyes staring down at Duke as he set cradled in my arms.

I was readying to say something else when a girl burst into the room, her short black hair flying around her.

"Draco, my love!" she cried out, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him.

The mere sight of it nearly made me gag.

"Pansy, have some dignity," I heard someone say, my eyes automatically turning toward them.

I felt my heart nearly stop, eyes widening as I was me with gorgeous blue. I then swallowed, my mouth suddenly going dry.

"Who's this?" came the awaiting question, my face going slightly red.

Within seconds, I was standing, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Calypso Malfoy," I breathed, holding my hand out toward him.

He took it in his, though instead of shacking it, he brought it to his lips.

"Blaise Zabini and the pleasure is mine," he smiled, kissing the back of my hand.

"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend," Draco teased, causing my face to go red in embarrassment.

"Draco!" I cried, my hand coming up to my mouth, but he merely laughed.

I was so embarrassed.

"Well, then I have a rather lovely girlfriend then," Blaise smirked, tugging me toward him.

"Um, I, uh…" I tried to speak, but I couldn't get anything out. "I think I'm going to get something to eat," I finally managed to say, before dashing out of the room, laughter erupting behind me. "I hate this," I sighed, walking down the hall of the train.

I didn't see Crabbe anywhere though. The only thing there was the trolley, the lady pushing it along. I could see others in their compartments though, talking happily with one another. It was rather depressing to be honest, seeing them so happy when I myself had no one to talk to.

"Excuse me?" I spoke up, catching the woman's attention.

"Yes? Anything from the trolley dear?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"Um…" I bit my lip for a moment, looking at the selection.

"I'd recommend the Pumpkin Pasties," I heard someone say, looking to find an older boy standing behind me. "They're pretty good, especially if you like sweet and spicy stuff," he told me, his grey eyes smiling down at me. "The name is Cedric by the way, Cedric Diggory."

"Calypso Malfoy," I smiled, shaking his outstretched hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Malfoy," he smiled, his voice pleasant as he spoke, inclining his head. "Are you here by yourself?" he asked suddenly, looking around for a moment.

"No," I shook my head. "I'm here with my brother, but I don't think I can stand to be around him at the moment," I admitted, looking down at Duke.

"Well, you could always join me and my friends," he offered, gesturing toward the compartment that he'd just come from.

"Really?" I asked, trying not to sound too desperate for company.

"Of course, we'd be honored to have your company," he told me. "But before we forget, some Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands, please," he said, turning toward the trolley lady.

"Of course deary," she smiled, handing them over as Cedric gave her a few sickles.

"Ladies first," he said, bowing slightly as he allowed first entry to the compartment.

I was a bit nervous upon entering though, finding a couple of other students sitting inside. One was a Griffondor, while the other was from Hufflepuff, whom seemed to be discussing something about a game of Quidditch. If my brother saw me at this instant, he'd have a fit.

"Um, hi?" I said nervously, shifting my feet.

"So, dragging another first year along, aye Cedric?" one of his friends asked.

"Come on, Oliver, she needed someone to talk to," Cedric told him, closing the door to the compartment behind him. "Don't be afraid, take a seat," he told me, gesturing toward the spot beside him.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down beside him.

"And here," he said, handing me a couple Pumpkin Pasties, along with a Licorice Wand.

"Thank you," I said quietly, taking it from his hand, before unwrapping it.

The smell of pumpkin hit my nose a moment later, the lovely smell filling me with delight.

"Mmm," I moaned.

"Try it, it's good," Cedric assured me, before turning toward Oliver.

I then did as he told me, putting it in my mouth and taking a bite, the flavor exploding in my mouth. It was even better than it smelled, the taste of cinnamon coating my tongue.

"Mmm, it's good," I smiled.

"I told you," Cedric chuckle. "Oh, before I forget, this is Oliver Wood," he said, introcing his Griffondor friend. "And this is Dallas McManus, a member of my house and fellow Quidditch member."

I smiled at this, looking between them.

"A pleasure to meet the both of you. I'm Calypso Malfoy," I said, introducing myself to them.

"Wait, Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy?" Dallas asked, eyes slightly wide.

"Um, yes…" I answered hesitantly.

"So, then that means Draco is your brother," Oliver mused.

"Nasty lot those two are," Dallas muttered, going through a book of his, scribbling a few things down.

"Dallas, leave her alone," Cedric said, slightly irriated with his friends behavior.

"What? I'm just sayin'," he said, trying to defend himself.

It was a poor attempt though, making me look else where.

"I mean, you know how Lucius is. The man has been fitting for years in the ministry to make Hogwarts a purely pure blood school," Dallas said with disguest.

This in itself made me uncomfortable, the sound of Duke's whine meeting my ears a moment later.

"Maybe this was a mistake," I said quietly, quickly standing up from my seat and heading toward the door.

"Calypso, wait, you don't have to leave," Cedric told me, gently catching my arm in his hand.

I stood there for a moment, merely looking at him. He'd been so nice to me, but I couldn't just sit here and listen as others talked bad about my father or brother.

"I'm sorry, Cedric, but I think it would be for the best. Besides, my brother's probably looking for me by now," I told him, finally pulling away and walking out the door.

I could hear him scolding his friends as I left, an argument breaking out among them. If only things could go more smoothly, then perhaps there wouldn't be problems like that. Then again, I _was_ a Malfoy. Problems were to be expected as a result. The problem was though, I wasn't as good at handling it as my brother.

**Okay everyone, here's chapter 2. I hope that everyone liked it? Also, I think that there is something that I should address.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I got a review telling others not to bother wasting their time waiting for updates on this story, given my list unfinished stories. They said that I never finish any of my stories. It was anonymous, so I've no clue who it came from. I think that it's fair to tell you though that it is not as it seems.**

**FIRST OFF, you should all know that I have ADD. That is the reason for the number of stories that I have posted. If I get an idea in my head for something, I have to write it down. It does NOT mean that I won't finish it. I can list off a few stories that I'm definitely not giving up on and probably 2 or 3 that I might possibly delete.**

**SECONDLY, I AM in college again people, so it may take a little longer to get updates out on stories. Even though my schedule is fairly LAX if you will, I'm still over my head in the amount of reading that I have for one of my classes.**

**THIRDLY, I was seriously sick for a good portion of the previous year, so I was unable to update properly. I even had to drop out of college as a result. That is pretty much settled at this point though as long as I'm careful as to what I put in my body. Keep in mind people, this condition is not cureable unfortunately. I go through issues everyday because of it.**

**FOURTH POINT, this story was started by AnimeMomo. She is a friend of mine and the ideas come from her. I'm merely using my writing talents to make them come to life since as she told me, her writing ability is not that great, but her brilliance of ideas is practically infinite. I do put in my own ideas though, but she is still the skeleton of the structure that keeps it in one piece. This means that this story will get finished, it's just going to be much longer since this is a Harry Potter story and she wants to take it all the way to the end.**

**LASTLY, if anyone has issues with the way I do things, please just message me or something? I'd rather people find out the facts first before downing me, alright? Please don't ruin it for the other readers. I'm open to discussion on stuff, so just try and talk to me first.**

**FINALLY, remember that REVIEWS help keep things running. Ideas that anyone has are always welcomed because it means that we have material to keep the story a float. That goes for all of my stories. Even if you don't think your idea is good, still post it because I might actually use it or it might even give me an idea for further things.**

**Thanks again everyone and keep reading!**


	4. Ch 3: Sorting

**The Calypso Diaries**

**Chapter 3**

**Sorting**

I was awaked by the sound of the trains whistle as it pulled into an outdoor station, soon coming to the stop. Standing up, I felt it pull, knocking me off balance a bit.

"We're here," Draco announced, pushing himself up out of his seat.

"Finally," I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Come on," Draco said, pulling me along and out of the compartment.

"Draco, stop pulling!" I whined, trying to pull away.

His grip merely tightened though as he tugged me outside, finally letting go once we were out in the open. We were then met by a large giant of a man with long curly hair and a beard to match. I'd never seen someone so big in my entire life.

"First years this way!" the man called, holding the lantern in his hand close to his face, his voice loud and strong.

That seemed to be all that anyone needed to keep moving forward, the students slitting off from others.

"Alright, give me the mutt," Draco said, holding his hands out.

"But," I started, but was quickly cut off by my brother.

"Give here," he said. "You can't take him with you on the boats," he told me, quickly taking that chance to snatch Duke from my arms, before running off.

"Draco!" I cried, feeling my eyes well up.

I hated it when he did that kind of stuff to me. Even though we were close, he was still a jerk to me at times.

"Come on, first years, this way please!" the man called once more, earning my attention.

So, with nothing else to do, I followed his orders.

"This way to the boats!" he said, leading everyone to the shore line.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" I called, looking up at him.

"Yes?" he replied, turning his head to look down at me, a cheerful look on his face.

"Why is it that we're going this way, while everyone else is going that way?" I asked, pointing behind me in the direction that my brother had gone.

"Ah, that's part of the experience little one," he chuckled.

I couldn't really think of anything to say after though, simply follow a couple of other students into one of the boats. I could feel it shifting a bit as I stepped into it, feeling myself get a little bit shaky. I'd never been on a boat before, so it was rather new to me.

"Here, you can sit by me," I heard a girl say, patting the spot next to her.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down.

"I'm Hope McManus by the way," she said, introducing herself.

"Calypso Malfoy," I replied.

I then remembered the boy from the train, Dallas. His last name was McManus as well.

"You wouldn't happen to have a brother here, would you?" I asked, giving her a curious look.

"I do actually, his name is Dallas. Why?" she asked.

"I met him on the train, he wasn't exactly that nice," I mumbled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. He doesn't exactly know when to shut up," she told me.

"Yeah," I sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

With that, all the boats pushed off, leaving me gripping at my seat as they pushed through the water. Each boat's lantern lit the way as they floated upon the water, heading toward a mass of fog.

It was odd though as we all pushed through the fog. Nothing seemed to pass it for a moment, no sound, no light, no nothing. I'd never seen anything like it, something that blanketed the ground so firmly. Then a thought came to my head. It was a spell.

Then, almost as soon as it had come, it was gone. It was like it had never existed, leaving us a perfect view of the castle before us.

T

I was in awe as I took my first steps into the castle, my feet treading lightly against the ground.

"You've arrived, good," I heard a woman say, causing me to turn my attention toward the stairs.

There, stood a tall black haired woman dressing in emerald robes, a pointed hat seated slight to the side on her head. She looked to be in her seventies and something terribly strict. Also, perched on her face were a pair of square spectacles that seemed to intensify the look in her eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted, her hands hidden in the sleeves of her robe. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses," she told us, before listing them off. "They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

Slytherin, that was Draco's house.

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," she explained. "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

After that, she walked off, leaving everyone standing there.

"I hope I get into Gryffindor," I heard someone say.

"Harry Potter's in Gryffindor," another said, starting conversation among the group.

"Wait, Harry Potter's here?" a girl asked, nearly letting out a squeal.

I swear, this was going to give me a headache. What was that muggle saying again? Shoot me now?

"We're ready for you now," I heard the lady say as she came back to us.

This put a smile on my face as she then pushed open the large double doors, leading everyone into the place that I knew as the Great Hall according to Draco.

As I walked in, I was met by something beautiful. Above me, the ceiling was a glow with the night sky, candles floating like a large sea. Daddy once told me that it was an enchantment that was placed upon it, an illusion if you will.

"Alright, will you wait along here, please?" the woman asked, pointing at the place before the steps. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

At that, a man rose from the main table, standing at his full height. The man in question was tall and thin, with long silver hair and a beard that was just as long, and glasses perched upon his nose.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please not that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has informed me that the bathrooms on third floor are out of order until further notice. Thank you," Dumbledore announced, before sitting back down.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat upon your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," the woman that had led us here announced, pulling a scroll from her robes. "Avaraia Satarus," she called.

At that, a girl with medium brown hair walked forward, her sea green eyes nervous as she sat upon the stood. The sorting hat was placed on her a moment later.

"Gryffindor!" it cried out.

Cheers erupted for the table to my right.

"Brittany Thai."

This girl was small, with long black hair. Her hair in particular was a style I wasn't familiar with, but had heard of before; dreadlocks. It was slightly funny though because she reminded me of a pixie, that's how small she was.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat cried.

Once more, cheers erupted, but this time from Ravenclaw's table.

"Calypso Malfoy."

My eyes widened for a moment as I realized I had been called, some of the other students at the tables going quiet. This was it, it was my turn.

"You can do this," I whispered, taking a step forward. "Come on."

"I beat you she'll be in Slytherin, just like her bloody brother," I heard someone say.

I nearly shook as I sat down, letting out a faint sigh as the hat was placed upon my head.

"A Malfoy I see," it mused, startling me. "But different you are."

"Different?" I asked quietly, looking around.

It pulled my head toward the Slytherin table, my brother's eyes meeting mine.

"The Malfoy's have always been within Slytherin," it told me.

"Why is it taking so long?" I heard Draco asked as he looked between his friends.

"Although, a Slytherin you are not," it said.

"What?"

I was completely lost now, not knowing what to say.

"Smart, open hearted. You are unlike your family. Yes, yes, I know what to do with you… Ravenclaw!"

Cheers erupted around the Ravenclaw table as it was announced, but my face was pale, scared almost. I was placed in Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. I was supposed to be in Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoy's. How could I be in Ravenclaw? Father was going to kill me.

"Here, come sit with me," one of my fellow Ravenclaw's said.

I barely even registered the statement as I sat down.

"Chelsea Waters."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Thank goodness," Chelsea sighed, scurrying over to her table.

"Collin Creevey."

"Gryffindor!"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Gryffindor!"

"Alright, Ginny!" a few boy cried out, their bright red hair announcing themselves as her brothers.

"Hope McManus."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Luna Lovegood."

I watched at a girl with long blond hair walked forward, a smile on her face.

"Ravenclaw!"

More cheers.

"Lysander Luthario," she said, speaking this one's name firmly.

The look on his face unsettled me as he walked forward, a smug grin upon his lips.

"Slytherin!" the hat announced.

"Marius McFadden."

"Gryffindor!"

Another Gryffindor.

"Skai Night."

"Slytherin!"

There were plenty of other names that had been called, but I didn't really pay attention. I merely put my head down in my arms, closing my eyes in frustration. I was in so much trouble. I mean, what was Father going to say when he found out? I already knew that Draco wasn't happy, but Father would be at least a good ten times worse. After that, Aunt Bellatrix came to mind. That woman was likely going to throw a fit that would put a Howler to shame.

"Your attention, please."

I looked toward the main table as the woman spoke, trying not to narrow my eyes at the ding from her cup. My ears were far too sensitive at times for my liking.

"Let the feast…begin," Dumbledore announced.

A second later, food magically appeared on all of the tables, the entire hall filling with awe and chatter. I could only imagine the number of children that had never experienced something like that before, where as I had experienced things numerous times at home. Although, I still had to admit that this was far better than like it was at home. At home, Dobby was always being yelled at to get supper on the table.

"This is amazing!" I heard someone exclaim, before no doubt shoveling food into their mouth.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," the guy beside me said, clapping me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered.

T

That night while in my bed, I was left to wonder my fate, that dreaded feeling creeping through my mind like wild fire. I had somehow managed to break the age old tradition that landed me in Ravenclaw.

"I'm so dead," I whispered.

**Well, there's your update everyone. I'm sorry that it took a little bit, but I just started college back and I've been trying to get back into things. Mainly, a lot of reading for one of my classes. Anyway, I hope that everyone liked it? Please, let me know what you think? You do NOT have to have an account to REVIEW people. Don't be afraid to send me a message if you want to tell me something. Me and my friend are open to ideas on things, so if you'd like to see something happen, either place it in a review for me to see or message me. Either one will work. Same goes for my other stories as well! Ideas and reviews are what keeps me writing! :)**


End file.
